Absolute Life of a final show Girl
is a song sung by Shion Todo. The song made its anime debut in Episode 62 and is Shion's first solo song. History TBA Performers *Shion Todo - (Episode 62), (Episode 90), (Episode 153) *Shiko - (Episode 177) Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Omoidase yuriokose ano hi mita shōdō no shōtai mezasu yume Junpū de manpan'na koko nukedashi shippūdotō no man'naka misue Nobore takami no saki e nozome yuiitsu muni wo Zettai seimei deitai hāto igo honki no purorōgu Kanzen muteki de in janai? Hasha de Onore no subete sube fainaru shōjo mirai ryōran "Zetsu taiteki seimeitai de igo yoroshiku!" Zettai seimei deitai hāto sa~a sōzō no soto e Kanzen ranman de in janai? Zenshin de Honto no yume motome hengen jizai Fainaru shōjo Ready go...! |-| Kanji= 思い出せ　揺り起こせ　あの日見た衝動の正体　目指す夢 順風で満帆なここ抜け出し　疾風怒濤の真ん中見据え 登れ高みの先へ　望め唯一無二を 絶対生命daytime(でいたい)ハート　イゴ　本気のプロローグ 完全無敵でin the night(いんじゃない？)覇者で 己の全て統べ　final show女 未来繚乱 「絶対的生命体でイゴよろしく！」 絶対生命daytime(でいたい)ハート　さぁ　想像の外へ 完全爛漫でin the night(いんじゃない？)全身で ホントの夢求め　変幻自在 final show女　Ready go… |-| English= Shake yourself awake and remember what you saw that day - the urge to aim for your dream From here, stop with the smooth sailing and anticipate the coming of storm and stress Climb farther than you’ve ever had before, to the one and only hope The absolute life of a daytime heart; It’s begun, my true prologue A completely unrivaled champion in the night In control of my everything, my future blooms "To all the absolute lives - Go, pleased to meet you!" The absolutely life of a daytime heart, now beyond that of imagination My entire being fully bloomed in the night I’ve reached my true dream, just like I pictured it Final show girl; Ready go…! Full Rōmaji= Omoidase yuriokose ano hi mita shōdō no shōtai mezasu yume Junpū de manpan'na koko nukedashi shippūdotō no man'naka misue Nobore takami no saki e nozome yuiitsu muni wo Zettai seimei deitai hāto igo honki no purorōgu Kanzen muteki de in janai? Hasha de Onore no subete sube fainaru shōjo Kusubutta shoshi kantetsu kotae nara tanjun meikai hitomi tojiru na Nani mo hitei wa shinai tadashi manzoku mo shinai Zettai seimei deitai hāto igo makenai jōnetsu Kanzen muteki de in janai? Jiyū ni Sekai no subete koe shiryōran mirai ryōran Shiro to kuro no hyōri musō Ima to asu no sōgo kakusei "Zetsu taiteki seimeitai de igo yoroshiku!" Zettai seimei deitai hāto igo yūki no igunisshon Kanzen muteki de in janai? Hasha de saishū keitai e Zettai eien deitai hāto sa~a sōzō no soto e Kanzen ranman de in janai? Zenshin de Honto no yume motome hengen jizai Fainaru shōjo Ready go...! |-| Kanji= 思い出せ　揺り起こせ　あの日見た衝動の正体　目指す夢 順風で満帆なここ抜け出し　疾風怒濤の真ん中見据え 登れ高みの先へ　望め唯一無二を 絶対生命daytime(でいたい)ハート　イゴ　本気のプロローグ 完全無敵でin the night(いんじゃない？)覇者で 己の全て統べ　final show女 くすぶった初志貫徹　答えなら単純明快　瞳閉じるな 何も否定はしない　ただし満足もしない 絶対生命daytime(でいたい)ハート　イゴ　負けない情熱 完全無敵でin the night(いんじゃない？)自由に 世界の全て超え　私繚乱　未来繚乱 白と黒の表裏無双 今と明日の相互覚醒 「絶対的生命体でイゴよろしく！」 絶対生命daytime(でいたい)ハート　イゴ　勇気のイグニッション 完全無敵でin the night(いんじゃない？)覇者で　最終形態へ 絶対永遠daytime(でいたい)ハート　さぁ　想像の外へ 完全爛漫でin the night(いんじゃない？)全身で ホントの夢求め　変幻自在 final show女　Ready go… |-| English= Shake yourself awake and remember what you saw that day - the urge to aim for your dream From here, stop with the smooth sailing and anticipate the coming of storm and stress Climb farther than you’ve ever had before, to the one and only hope The absolute life of a daytime heart; It’s begun, my true prologue A completely unrivaled champion in the night In control of my everything Forget doing what you wanted before; if that’s your answer, it’s simple - just close your eyes I don’t deny anything; however, I’m also not satisfied The absolute life of a daytime heart; It’s emerged, my unbeatable passion A completely unrivaled free spirit in the night I’ll surpass the entire world and make myself, and my future bloom Unparalleled, with black and white on both sides The awakening of both today and tomorrow "To all the absolute lives - Go, pleased to meet you!" The absolute life of a daytime heart; It’s started, my ignition of courage A completely unrivaled champion in the night, evolving into my final form The absolutely everlasting daytime heart, now beyond that of imagination My entire being fully bloomed in the night I’ve reached my true dream, just like I pictured it Final show girl; Ready go…! Audio Trivia * This is the fifth solo song in the anime. Gallery See Absolute Life of a final show Girl/Image Gallery and Absolute Life of a final show Girl/Video Gallery. Awards 2015songoty.png Category:Songs Category:Insert Song Category:Songs sung by Shion Category:Music Category:Solo Song Category:Shion Performance Category:Anime Category:2nd Wiki Awards Winner